Conversación Civilizada
by HarukitaLovesToRead
Summary: Después de que Tony y Nebula son rescatados del espacio por Carol, los vengadores deciden permanecer juntos para trabajar unidos para buscar la solución de derrotar a Thanos. Steve y Tony no se hablan y solo se dirigen la palabra para pelear, sin embargo, un día Tony decide arreglar las cosas con el capitán y tener una conversación civilizada con él. [Stony] [Lemon][Mención Mpreg]


**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer Stony.**

**Se me ocurrió esta historia después de pensar que quería que sucediera algo diferente después de que Tony y Nebula fueron rescatados por Carol. Honestamente amo la relación de Steve y Tony en todos los universos y pues realmente queria que en el UCM quedaran juntos.**

**Les comento también que cambie unas cositas como el hecho de que Pepper se desvaneció con el chasquido para ubicar bien mi perspectiva de los hechos durante esta historia.**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

* * *

******CONVERSACIÓN**** CIVILIZADA**

El sol lentamente entraba por la ventana, dirigiendo algunos de sus rayos de luz sobre el único ocupante de la cama. Tony abrió lentamente sus ojos por la repentina molestia de la luz, se sentía realmente cansado porque no había podido dormir bien esa noche. Trato de levantarse rápidamente de la cama, pero su peso hizo que esto fuera algo muy difícil de hacer. Cuando finalmente pudo pararse se estiro un poco pues le estaba doliendo un poco el cuerpo. Paso una de sus manos por su vientre abultado y de repente una sonrisa genuina se formó en sus labios. Sentía mucha alegría mientras acariciaba dulcemente aquel bulto que se formaba en su cuerpo. Nunca se imaginó que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban pudiera sentir un poco de felicidad. Es que a decir verdad las cosas no habían sido fáciles, no desde que Thanos había cometido genocidio desapareciendo a la mitad de la población y entre ellos personas que le importaban como Pepper y Peter.

Se sintió muy intranquilo al recordarlos es por eso que se dirigió a ducharse ya que sabía que el agua fresca lo podía calmar y evitar cualquier indicio de crisis nerviosa como le había pasado la última vez. Cuando termino de organizarse, salió a buscar algo para desayunar porque tenía mucha hambre pues el estar embarazado le habría mucho el apetito y no podía dejar de pensar en comida. Cuando entro a la cocina, se encontró con Natasha quien estaba sentada cerca al comedor, sosteniendo una taza de café y tenía la mirada perdida. La miro con mucha preocupación porque sabía que lo que paso con Thanos la había afectado en gran medida porque a pesar de no tener una familia de sangre a la pobre chica le dolía la perdida de sus amigos y el hecho de que se enteraba todos los días que había mucha gente devastada y desolada por la gran perdida.

Nat, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto acercándose a ella.

Tony! Si no te preocupes me encuentro de maravilla. – contesto con una sonrisa. Tony sabía que mentía, no se encontraba bien y le dolía verla así. Su amiga que una vez fue alegre, ruda y fuerte para situaciones difíciles, ahora era una persona vulnerable y depresiva.

Sabes Nat, no tienes por qué mentirme. Te conozco y sé que no estás bien. La verdad es que nadie aquí lo está. –se acercó para abrazarla y luego la escucho sollozar. –tranquila Nat, yo estoy aquí, todos estamos aquí para ti.- le dijo acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

La verdad es que le tenía mucho que agradecer a Natasaha porque fue gracias a ella que todos habían decidido permanecer juntos para superar la situación y trabajar unidos para buscar la solución de derrotar a Thanos y de algún modo poder regresar a las personas que se había desvanecido con su chasquido.

Gracias Tony, ya me siento mucho mejor. – dijo separándose de Tony

Nat, ¿Estas segura? – preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz.

Si, además estas aquí porque vienes a desayunar ¿no? –dijo levantándose -Te preparare algo porque no puedo dejar que mi sobrina o sobrino aguante más hambre.

Después de un delicioso desayuno cortesía de Natasha, se dirigieron a la sala donde generalmente tenían todas sus reuniones. Se encontraron con Rhodey quien estaba terminando una video-llamada con Okoye.

Tony! Natasha! ¿Cómo van? -Saludo efusivamente.

Estabas hablando con Okoye. ¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto Tony curioso.

Honestamente en esa parte del mundo las cosas no están mucho mejor –dijo Rhodey suspirando- el genocidio afecto fuertemente a las comunidades Africanas, la confusión y el dolor han generado que aumente la violencia, los asesinatos y los suicidios.

No puede ser, pero ¿por qué Wakanda no ha hecho nada para poder controlar esta situación?- pregunto Natasha enojada y dolida por lo que estaba escuchando.

Ellos pueden tener los recursos, pero no cuentan con las capacidades morales de poder controlar esa situación pues ellos también se encuentran muy afectados con todo esto -contesto Rhodey- Sin embargo, están dispuestos a ayudarnos en todo lo que necesitemos. Incluso la misma Okoye se ofreció a acompañarnos en las misiones de la búsqueda de Thanos y las gemas.

Hablando de misiones. ¿Sabes algo de la presente misión? –pregunto Tony algo ansioso.

No, hoy no se han comunicado con nosotros. Esperemos que lo hagan pronto y que esta vez lo hayan localizado -comento Rhodey, quien al notar la preocupación de Tony se acercó para calmarlo -te aseguro Tony que ellos están bien. Él está bien, te prometió regresar a salvo. ¿No?-dijo colocándole una mano sobre uno de sus hombros - además Carol Danvers está con ellos, por lo que es muy seguro que estén bien.

Claro, tienes razón -dijo más para convencerse así mismo.

Por qué no te relajas un rato Tony. Ve a descansar un poco. No es bueno para él bebe que estés preocupado -dijo Natasha- Yo me quedare con Rhodey para estar pendiente de la misión. Además, también aprovechare para lograr localizar a Clint-comento con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

Está bien, pero solo un rato. Cuando llegue Banner me iré trabajar con él -dijo saliendo del cuarto de reuniones. Pero a decir verdad, aun se sentía altamente preocupado por sus amigos, sobre todo por Él.

Se dirigió a uno de los balcones de las instalaciones para tener una mejor visibilidad por si llegaba la nave de la misión. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse pues en el equipo que había ido en búsqueda de Thanos se encontraban Thor, Carol Danvers, Nebula, Rocket y por supuesto Steve Rogers. Su corazón dio un brinco al recordar a este último, estaba tan enamorado de él que no soportaría el perderlo, lo necesitaba a su lado en este momento, anhelaba poder respirar su embriagante aroma y quería ser envuelto por esos fuertes brazos que le daban tanta seguridad. Una risita se escapó de sus labios y es que ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó estar tan embobado por Steve Rogers, no después de lo que sucedió en el aeropuerto de Alemania hace algunos años. Sin embargo, después de que Nebula y el fueron rescatados del espacio por Carol, las cosas con Steve habían empezado a cambiar. No niega que al principio quería partirle la cara y se negaba a tener una conversación civilizada con él pese a las insistencias de Natasha y Rhodey pues él todavía se sentía dolido y traicionado por el capitán. Pero un día a causa de su naturaleza, el sentimiento de rabia hacia Steve empezó a cambiar por uno de necesidad.

Y es que a pesar de haber tenido éxito en esconder su naturaleza omega por tantos años, le era muy difícil ocultarla frente a Steve quien era un alfa y no uno cualquiera, él era su pareja destinada. Lo supo desde el primer momento que lo vio y por su orgullo y egocentrismo no quería que él ni nadie se diera cuenta de lo que realmente era. Por eso, cada vez que les tocaba trabajar juntos como los vengadores, tomaba fuertes dosis de inhibidores, toda clase de pastillas, inyecciones y perfumes que le ayudaban a eliminar su esencia. No quería ser dominado por un alfa y no quería vivir la gran humillación ante su estatus social que representaba decirle al mundo que el gran CEO beta dueño de industrias Stark era realmente un omega.

Pero después de lo que había pasado con Thanos, por el dolor, la rabia, la tristeza y la incertidumbre, dejo por descuido de preocuparse por ocultar su naturaleza omega. Pero hace 6 meses, después de una reunión con todos los vengadores para definir estrategias para la búsqueda de Thanos, Tony había decidido por fin tener una conversación civilizada con Steve.

_Flash Back_

Se encontraban todos los sobrevivientes reunidos en la sala de juntas de las instalaciones de los vengadores. Trataban de definir estrategias que le permitieran formar un plan de acción para buscar a Thanos y revertir lo que había hecho con las gemas del infinito. Nadie daba una idea concreta y se dieron cuenta que por más de que daban sus opiniones no encontraban una forma de derrotar a Thanos.

Las chicas se encontraban muy inquietas y no paraban de dar ideas desesperadas, Natasha estaba irritada, Nebula estaba enojada por no saber dónde localizarlo y Carol furiosa no paraba de decir que quería matarlo. Por su parte, los chicos también daban sus opiniones y trataban de concretar una solución, pero ninguna funcionaba. Thor por su parte se encontraba callado y un poco retirado del alboroto de sus amigos. Se veía muy mal porque lo había perdido todo, su familia, parte de su pueblo y sobre todo a la persona que amaba. Sufría mucho por haber perdido a Loki porque después de tantas peleas, este finalmente había aceptado que amaba a Thor y que no huiría más de su alfa. Lamentablemente Thanos lo había matado de la forma más cruel y despiadada, quitándole la vida a su omega casi instantáneamente.

Tony lo observaba, estaba al tanto de lo que le había pasado por eso quería ayudar a Thor y poder de alguna forma aliviar el dolor que su amigo sentía. Regresando su mirada al resto del equipo, se dio cuenta entonces que todos pasaban por una situación similar a la de Thor ya que habían perdido a un ser querido. Miro a Steve quien tenía una expresión de tristeza y desolación –él también ha perdido a su mejor amigo y a su pareja –pensó Tony. Aunque le dolía pensar en la relación de Steve con Bucky Barners, sabía que era mejor arreglar las cosas con el capitán ya que en este momento todos se necesitaban.

La reunión se dio por terminada sin ningún plan para derrotar a Thanos. Los vengadores se dirigieron a sus habitaciones con rostros tristes. Fue en ese momento que Tony decidió hablar con Steve.

Oye Cap, ¿podemos tener una conversación civilizada? – Pregunto Tony un poco nervioso.

Tony! – dijo sorprendido. ¿De verdad quieres hablar conmigo? –Steve estaba sorprendido porque era la primera vez que Tony le dirigía la palabra sin querer pelear con él.

Si – contesto resignado -"debo hablar civilizadamente con el capitán" – se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Yo no quisiera incomodarte – insistió Steve.

Rayos Capipaleta, ahora mismo me estas incomodando –Sonaba un poco molesto –Si no quieres hablar conmigo está bien. ¡Me voy! – dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero de repente sintió como una mano sostuvo la suya para no dejarlo avanzar.

Espera Tony, no te vayas. Quiero hablar contigo sin pelear desde hace tiempo y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad –comento el capitán desesperado.

Bien hablemos. Vamos a mi habitación – propuso Tony, sin caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Mientras se dirigían a su cuarto, Tony se percató de que Steve aun le sostenía la mano. Pensaba que el contacto de Steve lo hacía sentir muy bien, era como una sensación que lo aliviaba y lo liberaba de cualquier preocupación. De repente sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y como el calor empezaba a surgir en todo su cuerpo. Su mente empezaba a gritarle que necesitaba más contacto con ese hombre, que lo tocara y que lo acariciara.

Tony ya estamos frente a tu habitación –dijo Steve cuando llegaron -¿Tony? –Llamo nuevamente Steve, pero el de cabello castaños parecía totalmente ido – ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Tony?...estas todo rojo. –Steve coloco su mano en la frente de Tony – ¡Tony estas ardiendo! –Sonó preocupado– Voy a ir por Bruce – dijo soltando finalmente la mano de Tony, lo que hizo que este último reaccionara.

No Cap espera, estoy bien – Sonaba no muy convencido porque claro no lo estaba pues sabía que el calor y la "fiebre" que tenía representaba el inicio de su celo –"mierda, se había olvidado de tomar sus supresores"-pensó Tony.

¿Seguro? – pregunto el Capitán preocupado.

Si, solo entremos. ¿De acuerdo? – abrió la puerta, pensado que mejor sería hablar rápido con Steve y luego trataría de controlar su celo.

Está bien – contesto entrando a la habitación de Tony.

Mira Cap, primero déjame decirte que lo que paso en Alemania con tu novio no lo puedo olvidar –dijo esto con un poco de celos. – pero en este momento no conviene para ninguno de los dos y mucho menos para el equipo que estemos peleando todo el tiempo, por eso he decidido que tengamos conversaciones civilizadas solo para asuntos de los vengadores. Ya fuera de esto no te dirigiré la palabra – dijo sintiéndose muy mareado.

¿Novio? No sé a qué te refieres. Además no acepto que solo nos hablemos para los asuntos del equipo. – dijo Steve acercándote.

No te hagas el tonto Capipaleta, hablo de tu novio Bucky Barnes. Además, si no aceptas mis condiciones de cuando nos podemos hablar, entonces nunca más te hablare. – dijo muy molesto.

Bucky, ¿enserio? Por Dios Tony, ¿quién te dijo esa locura de que él es mi novio? Es solo mi mejor amigo. O es que acaso, ¿tu estas celoso? –comento esto último pícaramente.

Celoso. ¿Yo? Hahaha, no te ilusiones Capipaleta! –dijo esto muy agitado, sin percatarse que estaba liberando muchas feromonas.

Pues eso es lo que me demuestras. Esa es la razón por la que me evitabas. ¿Cierto? –dijo tomándolo de los hombros – Para que estés más tranquilo, déjame asegurarte que Bucky no me interesa ya que solo tengo ojos para otra persona – lo miro tiernamente. Steve se encontraba totalmente embriagado por el aroma de Tony pues estaba emitiendo una deliciosa fragancia de vainilla y canela que lo estaba volviendo loco. – Tony, hueles muy bien. – dijo para luego empezar a olfatearlo.

¡Cap! ¿Qué haces? –se sobresaltó al sentir como Steve empezaba a darle tiernos besos a su cuello.

Tony tu piel es tan suave y tan hermosa –le siguió dando más besos en el cuello, lo que hizo que Tony se excitara.

Cap, lo mejor es que te vayas, tú y yo ya no nos encontramos en condiciones de hablar –lo aparto con la poca cordura que aún tenía. Debía parar esto porque si no lo hacía se perdería completamente en los brazos de este hombre.

No quiero irme. No quiero estar lejos de ti –le acaricio suavemente el rostro – Tony eres tan hermoso – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Cap no... – no pudo terminar al sentir los labios de Steve sobre los suyos.

El beso había comenzado con suavidad y ternura. Sentía como Steve tomaba su tiempo para probar sus labios, los lamia con tanta dulzura para luego apretarlos suavemente por unos segundos lo que hacía que Tony se estremeciera por el contacto. Luego, la lengua de Steve de pronto se abrió paso dentro de su boca, delineando lentamente sus dientes para luego encontrarse con su lengua, aquella que no se quería dejar dominar, pero poco a poco se dejaba rendir ante la otra. De repente, durante aquel apasionado beso Tony dejaba escapar unos suaves gemidos, lo que provocaba que la excitación de Steve aumentara. Fue así como el capitán dirigió sus dos grandes manos al trasero de Tony para apretarlo y masajearlo rápidamente. Los gemidos de Tony se hacían cada vez más fuertes y repetitivos ante las caricias a su trasero, pegando de igual manera más su cuerpo al de Steve para frotarse suavemente sobre él.

Steve, para por favor – pidió Tony.

No, como voy a parar cuando ya te encuentras totalmente mojado, esperando por mí – dijo tocando a través de la ropa la entrada húmeda de Tony. Lo que provoco que Tony se estremeciera al sentir el contacto de los dedos de Steve en su parte más íntima – deseo poder hacerte mío Tony.

Mientras Steve volvía a besar los labios de Tony, poco a poco lo iba dirigiendo a la cama. Lo recostó suavemente y se alejó un poco de el para poder observarlo. El rostro de Tony se encontraba totalmente rojo, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de lujuria y su respiración era pesada. Aquella imagen solo hizo que Steve se excitara más, deseaba hacerlo suyo de una vez y entrar en el con fuerza y rudeza tal y como su instinto alfa se lo pedía. Pero él no quería eso, él amaba a Tony y quería tratarlo con delicadeza porque quería que recordara esta experiencia como una de las más importantes de su vida.

Acaso… acaso ya no vas a continuar – su tono de voz sonaba algo decepcionado y triste. La verdad era que temía que Steve al verlo en esa posición se haya desilusionado pues ya llevaba un rato observándolo y no decía o hacía nada.

Steve salió de su ensoñación, no se había dado cuenta que se tomó un poco de tiempo para poder grabarse la imagen del Tony excitado y lujurioso de su mente.

Yo nunca había visto a un ser más hermoso – se agacho para estar más cerca de su rostro – quería seguir observándote pero ahora lo único que quiero es hacerte sentir bien.

Empezó a besarlo por todo el rosto, llego a sus labios y se perdió un rato en ellos. Luego se dirigió a su cuello dejándole pequeñas marcas de mordidas. Siguió bajando y se percató que la ropa se había convertido en un obstáculo para poder seguir con su tarea. Le quito la camisa a Tony y dejo que este le ayudara a deshacerse de la suya. Regreso a su labor besándole por todo el torso para luego dirigirse a uno de sus rosados y suaves pezones.

Ah…..ah….Cap –se estremeció al sentir como el capitán succionaba una de sus partes más sensibles.

Steve por otro lado, llevo una mano al otro pezón que también necesitaba de su atención para apretarlo y jugar un poco con él. Cambio de posición para besar ese pezón y jugar con él con contrario. Como quería explorar más partes del cuerpo de Tony dejo de besar sus pezones y le quito los pantalones y el bóxer para poder prestarle atención al miembro duro que "gritaba" por ser tocado. Lo agarro para masajearlo con suaves movimientos para luego empezar a moverlo más rápido. Observo a Tony retorciéndose y gimiendo de placer para luego agacharse y chuparlo.

Ah….ah…que me estás haciendo Cap….ah –lloriqueando de placer al sentir la lengua del capitán rozando la punta sensible de su pene y como este empezaba a masajear también su bolas. Agarro los cabellos de Steve cuando este empezó a succionar con más rapidez, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo que le indicaba que ya estaba próximo a correrse.

Cap espera….ah….me voy a correr – era un mar de gemidos porque ya estaba llegando a su límite – ah…..me vengo –dijo mientras su esencia se liberaba en la boca del capitán.

Aún no hemos terminado –Steve le sonrió dulcemente mientras empezaba a acariciarle los muslos. Levanto una de sus piernas y empezó a darle pequeños besos por todo su alrededor.

Tony aunque ya se había corrido sentía como su miembro se volvía a poner duro ante las caricias de Steve, sobre todo al sentir como las manos de este empezaban a acariciarle el trasero el cual ya estaba húmedo debido a la excitación y a la actividad previa. Steve dirigió uno de sus dedos a la pequeña entrada de Tony, el cual al sentir este contacto arqueo su espalda lleno de placer. Después de introducir un segundo dedo Steve empezó a moverlos en círculo y a expandirlos para preparar la entrada para su miembro. Cuando metió un tercer dedo, Steve los movió imitando el movimiento de entrada y de salida que tendría su pene en unos minutos. Como los dedos de Steve eran largos y grandes, la sensación de tenerlos en su interior hacia que Tony se moviera para apretarlos y sentirlos más. Era algo increíble, si así se sentían sus dedos ya no podía ni imaginar cómo se iba a sentir ese miembro gigante del capitán en su interior.

Mételo… mételo ya Cap –suplico Tony, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue que el capitán empezó a mover con más rapidez sus dedos – ¡por favor! – pedía en medio de lloriqueos.

Solo si me lo pides con mi nombre – fue lo que pidió mientras lo observaba totalmente fascinado de como tenía al hombre de la armadura de hierro suplicándole.

Tony se acercó a él y lo abrazo del cuello para luego mirarlo con unos ojitos suplicantes – por favor Steve Rogers, el capitán América le pido que me meta su gran polla ahora…ah – dijo antes de que Steve acelerara aún más el ritmo de sus dedos – Steve…..ah….por favor – rogó nuevamente.

Eres un buen chico y por eso te compensare – Steve cogió su gran miembro y antes de llegar a la entrada, sobo con este el pequeño pene erecto de Tony, siguiendo con las bolas y los glúteos para finalmente llegar a su destino.

Steve posiciono su miembro en la entrada, rozándola con su punta. Después de haberlo preparado con sus dedos y gracias a la lubricación natural que el omega poseía la introducción de su miembro iba a ser más fácil. No obstante aunque estaba deseoso de poseer a Tony rápidamente, opto por introducirse lento y suave en su interior para esperar a que el más pequeño se acostumbrara.

Tony emitía pequeños quejidos de dolor al sentir como el gran miembro se hacía paso en su interior pues a pesar de la previa preparación aún se sentía muy estrecho. Su cuerpo temblaba por todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no negaba que sentía algo de miedo pues era la primera vez que experimentaba algo como lo que estaba viviendo en este momento.

Tranquilo Tony, todo va a estar bien – le acaricio suavemente la mejilla, observándole con ojos que le mostraban seguridad y mucho amor. Esto hizo que Tony le cogiera la mano con la que lo estaba acariciando para depositar un pequeño beso en ella.

Lo sé, por eso ahora puedes moverte – Steve le sonrió pues estaba satisfecho con esa petición.

Aun sigues tan estrecho….aah- le dijo respirando pesadamente por la sensación que le causaba estar dentro de Tony.

Empezó a moverse y a dar suaves embestidas, acariciando con sus grandes manos la delicada piel del torso del omega. Cuando se aceleró el ritmo, Steve agarro a Tony de las caderas para levantarlo y ponerlo en posición sentada sobre su regazo. Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron y las manos de Tony viajan del cuello hacia el cabello de Steve. La sensación de placer no se hizo esperar no solo por la penetración, sino también por las caricias y los besos que se hacían más intensos. Ambos hombres nunca se habían sentido más completos en sus vidas, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentían felices y amados. La primera vez desde aquel fatídico genocidio que tenía esperanza y ganas de vivir. Y la primera vez en que añoraban tener un futuro juntos.

Aaah….Steve….por favor…más – pedía el omega aferrándose con más fuerza al Capitán.

Tony…ah…se siente muy bien estar adentro tuyo – dijo embistiendo con más rapidez.

Steve….ya voy…a…llegar….muérdeme….por….favor – suplico el omega al sentir la ahora familiar sensación que le indicaba que ya estaba próximo a correrse por segunda vez – soy….ah….tuyo….ah…

Aquella suplica, hizo que Steve lo mirara con lujuria para posicionar su boca sobre el cuello para dejar en el la marca que los vincularía para siempre como pareja.

Solo mío…ah…Tony – dijo para luego moderle el cuello a Tony.

Aaaaah – ante aquel grito Tony se vino y justo de inmediato sintió la esencia de Steve llenar todo su interior. Y como Steve lo había anudado, tomaría un largo tiempo hasta que el pudiese salir de su interior.

Después de un rato cuando finalmente Steve salió de su interior, Tony se acostó en el pecho de este para luego ser abrazado por sus fuertes brazos. Eso había sido totalmente maravilloso, no solo por el placer que le había brindado el sexo, sino también porque pudo sentir que aquellas caricias y besos que le daba Steve eran llenas de amor.

Sabes Tony – hablo Steve, llamando la atención del castaño – eso fue grandioso, no pensé que nuestra conversación civilizada terminaría de esta manera –dijo con un poco de gracias.

Yo tampoco, honestamente no me refería a algo así como conversación civilizada –contesto con una pequeña carcajada.

Steve sintió como sus mejillas se empezaban a poner rojas al escuchar aquella hermosa risa que emitía su ahora omega –quiero estar a tu lado siempre, sé que no merezco tu perdón pero déjame demostrarte que puedo ser un buen alfa para ti y que nunca te volveré a lastimar. –dijo mirándolo con amor y fascinación.

Que cosas estas diciendo capipaleta, no es obvio que ya te he perdonado al dejar que me mordieras –dijo mirándolo con ternura – además yo también quiero estar contigo, siempre lo he querido estar –esto último trato de decirlo más bajito para evitar que Steve lo escuchara, pero como siempre el súper solado pudo podido oír lo que su ahora pareja le había pronunciado.

Yo igual siempre he querido siempre contigo porque te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi – se acomodó un poco para acariciarle el rostro a Tony y acortar la distancia entre ello.

Steve, te amo- respondió Tony besando suavemente los labios de Steve.

_Fin Flash back_

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios ante aquel recuerdo porque nunca se imaginó que la conversación _"civilizada" _con Steve terminaría con ellos haciendo el amor y declarando sus sentimientos. A partir de ese día trataban de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. De hecho Steve se había mudado a su habitación puesto que siempre se quedaba dormido después de una sesión intensa de sexo.

El equipo lo había tomado muy bien, algunos decían que por fin se les había hecho el milagro y que agradecían por ya no escuchar más las estúpidas peleas que solían tener. Para ellos era la única buena noticia que habían recibido después de lo que había pasado con sus amigos.

Respecto a Thanos, las ideas empezaban a surgir con más claridad pues por fin habían definido una estrategia para buscarlo y un plan de ataque para vencerlo. Nebula había planteado ir a buscarlo por los planetas y por las posiciones de la galaxia que generalmente frecuentaba. Fue así como surgió la idea de las misiones, donde se repartirían por grupos para abarcar más territorio durante la búsqueda. Sin embargo, un mes después de que habían iniciado con la búsqueda del Titan, en una de las misiones Tony se había sentido mal, desmayándose de un momento a otro. Esto preocupo a todo el equipo, lo que hizo que todos regresaran a las instalaciones en la tierra para asegurasen de la salud del hombre de hierro.

Steve era el más preocupado por obvia razones, cuál fue su sorpresa al enterarse del motivo de la indisposición de la salud de Tony. Su pareja, la persona que más amaba se encontraba en estado de embarazo. Ambos se pusieron muy felices con la noticia, tendrían un hijo a pesar de las duras circunstancias. Todo el equipo felicitaba a sus amigos y les brindaron todo su apoyo pues todos acordaron que era mejor hacer un cambio en la estructura de las misiones para que Tony no participara de ellas y se cuidara durante su embarazo. Las misiones duraban lo que se tardará en llegar a los planetas o a las partes del espacio donde podía estar Thanos, se decidió entonces que un grupo se iría al espacio en su búsqueda y el otro se quedaría en la tierra con Tony.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco meses y ya habían ido al espacio tres misiones sin éxito alguno. En esta última le toco ir a Steve, dejando a un Tony triste y desolado por su ausencia.

Suspiro pesadamente, quería ver a Steve, quería estar con él, lo necesitaba y su bebe también. Hacía tres semanas que no lo veía y era algo difícil para un omega en estado el estar separado tanto tiempo de su alfa. De repente observo en el firmamento una pequeña luz que se aproximaba, no sabía que era, pero luego de verla un poco de cerca se dio cuenta que era la nave de la misión.

Inmediatamente en su rostro se reflejó mucha alegría al saber que al fin podía ver y abrazar a su pareja. Salió corriendo hacia el exterior, para esperar que la nave aterrizara en la plataforma. Se sentía muy emocionado al llegar y estaba ansioso por verlo bajar de la nave. Observo como Rhodey, Natasha y Bruce llegaban a su lado.

Hola Tony –saludo Bruce

Hola Bruce, mira ya están llegando – contesto señalando a la nave que se estaba preparando para aterrizar.

Si, ya están aquí, ojala traigan buenas noticias –comento Bruce.

Espero que al fin lo hayan encontrado –dijo Natasha.

La nave finalmente había aterrizado en la plataforma y unos minutos después se abrieron sus puertas para revelar al grupo que había estado fuera por tres semanas. Se notaban cansados y en sus rostros se reflejaba decepción. Al parecer esta misión había salido igual que las otras, sin ninguna pista de Thanos.

Tony busco con la mirada a Steve, quien fue el último en bajar de la nave. Se veía triste y decaído eran las claras señales de que la misión no había tenido éxito. Sabía que Steve se sentía muy mal por no haber podido encontrar al villano, para su amado era muy difícil esta situación porque se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada por sus amigos y el resto de la población. No sabía cómo liberarlo de ese dolor, pero había una cosa que solo podía hacer ese momento que era brindarle mucho amor.

¡Steve! –grito corriendo hacia sus brazos.

¡Tony! –dijo recibiéndolo y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Te extrañe demasiado –lo miro con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo también te extrañe mucho. No sabes cuánto –le acaricio el cabello para luego agacharse para besarlo.

Se besaron con mucho anhelo y pasión, dándose a entender lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Mientras se seguían besando, Steve acariciaba dulcemente el bulto donde se encontraba su hijo o hija. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron con mucha ternura. Steve se arrodillo para estar a la altura del vientre abultado de su pareja, levanto un poco la camisa que este llevaba para empezar a repartir pequeños besos por todo su alrededor.

Sabes, papá te extraño demasiado. Tenía muchas ganas de verte a ti también –dijo acariciando suavemente el vientre de Tony.

Tony lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, admitía que se encontraba muy emocional. Pero el hecho de ver a Steve hablándole así a su bebe, le hacía querer más que nunca tener una vida normal. Una vida donde el genocidio nunca hubiera pasado, una vida donde su bebe podría crecer con un hermano mayo como Peter y con una tía consentida como Pepper, una vida donde Steve y el podrían retirarse como súper héroes y criar a su hijo o hija con tranquilidad. Realmente quería tener esa vida, pero no solo para él, quería que sus amigos y toda la gente del mundo recuperaran a su familia y pudieran vivir en paz. Estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final por esa vida.

Oigan tortolos, ya tendrán tiempo para besuquearse después –grito Rhodey desde la entrada –vengan que los necesitamos para la reunión.

Steve se levantó y tomo la mano de Tony –vamos, pero antes…-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Por favor. Denme un respiro –comento Rhodey divertido, mientras se giraba para comenzar su camino de regreso al cuarto de reuniones.

Que te parece si esta noche tenemos una conversación _civilizada –_comento con una voz seductora.

No es tan mala idea. Me encantaría tener una conversación _civilizada contigo –_ le respondió guiñándole el ojo para luego guiarlo hacia el cuarto de reuniones donde los esperaban sus compañeros. Donde definirían nuevas estrategias que quizás les permitiría encontrar y derrotar a Thanos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Un abrazo!**


End file.
